1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and/or apparatus for arc welding that can be used anywhere a vehicle can go.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common knowledge that arc welders are presently available that can be used in remote locations. The problem(s) with the ones that I have knowledge of is; some of these are self-contained in a framework with its own battery, motor, generator, fuel tank, etc., thus making it big, heavy, cumbersome and expensive. Especially for a welder that can handle heavy-duty welding. Another arc welder uses the vehicle's standard alternator and is equipped with a circuit breaker. The main problem with this arc welder is that it has a very limited use. I understand there is another such arc welder which requires changing the vehicle's alternator and replacing it with a special heavy-duty alternator. The knowledge I have about this arc welder is hear-say and I don't think it is right to list the hear-say problems of said arc welder. I realize that there is probably a number of other types of arc welders that can be used in remote locations that I have no knowledge of.